1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for processing large amounts of data which are structured as successive records, for use in a system such as a database system. The apparatus is applicable to records which are formed of a variable number of data fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, processing of structured data, in the fields of database system etc., has been increasing. The term "structured data" as used herein signifies a stream of data structured as successive records, with each of the records being structured as one or more data fields. In the prior art, such processing has been executed on a software basis, using a general purpose processor. However software processing with a general purpose processor has the disadvantage of a low processing speed. This is a particular problem if large quantities of structured data have to be processed.